


An Evening in with Pets

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Iris and her pets play one evening.





	An Evening in with Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/gifts).



> wrote some pet play for my pal Angel. Enjoy, buddy!

Cisco's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure while Barry's were wide open with lust.  Barry nibbled Cisco's neck, not letting it go.  Barry plastered Cisco's body with his own and the sweat between them.  Barry growled around his mouthful of Cisco's neck as he canted his hips.  Cisco thumped his fist against the carpet as he mewled. Decidedly more kittylike than puppylike, but the rule was no words—except safewords—so Iris allowed it.

It was easy to grant leniency with Caitlin giving oral to her pussy.  Iris had spread her legs and pulled her close by her long, soft curls.

"Good kitty," Iris soothed Caitlin's scalp when she got right to work.

Caitlin first licked along her folds, then delved inside and lapped at her steadily.  Paired with the show the boys were putting on, Iris felt her orgasm throb.  Iris put a hand at the back of Caitlin's neck and fisted another in the sheets.

"Go play with the puppies," Iris said.

Caitlin looked back at them, then turned her smirk on Iris before she slunk off the bed.  Iris found her clit with two fingers as Caitlin batted Barry away and wrestled Cisco to the ground and onto his cock.  Cisco moaned as Caitlin planted her hands on his shoulders.  Her nails rooted into his plush flesh.  Caitlin also gave him a bite in the front of his neck to match the one in the back Barry had given him.

Barry whimpered and nudged Caitlin's shoulder, wanting in, but Caitlin just snarled at him until he backed away.  Barry pouted at Iris.  Caitlin rose and dove down how she pleased onto Cisco without leaving room to share.  Barry whined when Iris tsked, seemingly mocking his predicament.

Barry clambered onto the bed as soon as Iris patted her inner thigh.  She grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and told him with a stern look, "Roll over." Barry made a noise of protest. "Stop it, the sheets would just scratch up your dick anyway."

Barry reluctantly obeyed.  His cock lie untouched between his abs as he sucked Iris's pussy.  His face was sticky with cum by the time Iris considered getting him.

Considered.

Her thighs muffled his cry when Iris withdrew her hand after feeling it hover mere inches from his dick.  Barry tried to get a hand around his dick, but Iris had rooted her legs under his shoulders so he couldn't break the rules.  She just sat on her pup's cum-drenched face while she watched the others.

Caitlin was riding Cisco faster and growling louder against the other side of his neck.  He'd have at least three beautiful hickeys when they were finished.  Iris hadn't decided if she wanted to give him one of her own or simply go over what Barry and Caitlin had given him.  They'd gotten one to stick around for a month by cornering him into a coordinated series of attacks.  It'd been cute watching him try to mark them up himself in retaliation, but even when they were perfectly vanilla, he bottomed and subbed too hard to dish out anything harder than a nip.  Iris could tie him up all day and let herself and the others have their wicked way with him—after proper negotiation.

For now, Iris savored the sight of Caitlin curling even more around him as her orgasm arrived at last.  Caitlin had Cisco clean her out when he came soon after.  By then, Iris was ready to go again, so Iris rubbed Barry's neck and told him to resume oral.  Barry held onto her thighs as she rode his face.  She eventually added a couple fingers to fill herself further.

Caitlin peered over the bed and eyed Barry's currently unmarked thighs.  It was impossible to get a mark to stick with speedster healing, but that just let them mark him over and over again.  Iris met her gave and nodded her permission.  Barry must've felt the dip in the bed as Caitlin slunk onto it, yet he yelped all the same when she bit his thighs.  Iris rode him harder.

Cisco eventually made it onto the bed and licked his lips.  Iris let him satisfy his craving for cock.  Barry's hips jumped when Cisco took him into his mouth.  Iris laughed.  Caitlin hooked her hands onto the thigh she was marking to hold him down.  He was blurring in spurts by the time Cisco went to town on him.  Barry's concentration went out the window with so many points of stimulation.  That was alright; Iris just fingered herself faster.

Iris eventually came again.  Barry cried again when Cisco moved his glorious mouth to lick her fingers clean.  Barry's cock was harder and more desperate than ever.  Iris had Cisco lick what dribbled out onto Barry's stomach before finishing him off.

Barry moaned against her pussy when he came.  Iris and Caitlin watched him vibrate while his dick grazed Cisco's teeth in all the movement, which just got Barry squirming even more.  Cisco's cheeks were puffy from holding cum when he left to spit it out.  Caitlin cleaned up what spilled while Iris cleaned herself off and changed the sheets.

Cisco brought back a calorie bar for Barry and water bottles for everyone.  Iris made sure they all replenished themselves—Caitlin would kill them if they didn't—before they gathered together into a cuddle puddle.  Cisco quickly plonked off to sleep as usual, snuggling into Iris that evening while Caitlin spooned him.  Barry latched onto Iris's waist as she got an arm around him and lay her head back against the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
